The Yugioh Murder Scenario
by phreakyevil
Summary: Two models-one magazine cover-six friends-one trip to Charleston, SC-one gruesome murder. Who was the murderer? Can you figure it out before the fanfic is over?
1. And So It Was

Author's Notes-PLEASE READ THIS!!!!  
  
Ok, here's the lowdown on my fanfic. - This is called 'The Yugioh Murder Scenario' and it's a murder mystery. I also have/will have a fanfic called 'The Inuyasha Murder Scenario.' Both stories have the same basic outline, but they are for the two different animes.  
  
In this fanfic, a member of the Yugioh cast will be murdered. The murderer is not revealed, the point is for you to guess who did it and why. This is kind of like Clue, if you've ever played it. Once you read this, please leave a comment/email me with who you think the murderer is and why the murderer did it. If you solve the murder mystery before the fanfic is done, huge kudos to you. A list will be made after the fanfic is done. The list will have the names of everyone who solved the mystery. -  
  
Also, feel free to just comment on how you like/hate the story! Ideas are welcome too. -  
  
The characters are a bit older and free than they are in the anime/manga. You'll see.  
  
Anyway, on with it then?  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh. sulk sulk Nor do I own The Ghosts of Charleston by Edward B. Macy and Julian T. Buxton III.  
  
THE YUGIOH MURDER SCENARIO  
  
Chapter One- And So It Was...  
  
"Great, wonderful! Spin for me now!" Yugi grinned widely as the young, petite model spun around for him while he snapped pictures of her.  
  
"You're going to be on the cover this month, love!" he said excitedly as she struck another picture-perfect pose. She gave him one of her pearly white smiles, then blew him a kiss as he clicked away madly on his camera.  
  
"You said I'd be on the cover last month, but you put Cassandra on it instead!" She placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her bottom lip to further her point.  
  
"Damn....out of film..." Yugi muttered as he got a shot of her pouty pose. "Yes, well that was because we needed a blonde, fancy dressed model that month. Your black goth look is totally in this month though and you're the perfect model for it! Your only competition is a guy-Honda. We don't have many male models and he is pretty fit for it-tall, black hair, covered in tattoos, piercings, the whole shebang."  
  
"I have the same things though! You HAVE to have me on the cover! It's not right for the photographer to play friend-favourites when it's obvious that I'm better!""Yes, he's my friend, but I'm not picking him because of that-"  
  
"So you ARE picking him?!"  
  
"Sondra, honey, calm down, I didn't mean it like that! It's just that you've got a little competition. There's either the tall-lanky-totally depressed-male look, or the suffering-suicidal-shorter-large chested- pierced and more tattooed-female." Yugi noticed Sondra blush slightly as he rambled off her description.  
  
"I'm totally in! Just look at me, I'm totally hot and will draw in tons of new buyers too! Why bother with the males?" Sondra stepped down from the photo stage and sauntered over to Yugi, joining him in the large squishy love seat.  
  
"Because! You may draw in the guys, the lesbos, and the bi's, but what about the girls? They wanna see hot guys on there!"  
  
"Well....why can't you put both of us on there then?"  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. A thoughtful look passed over his face as he pondered the idea of both of them on the cover.  
  
"It's so simple....why didn't I think of that before?! Sondra darling, you're a genius!"  
  
"But of course!" Sondra smiled as she edged closer to Yugi. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling his body towards her more as she did so.  
  
"Yes dear?" He said, looking at her and coming out of his thought bubble.  
  
"Can't you just put me on the cover?" Sondra asked timidly, giving him one of her most pitiful looks and saddest voices. She snickered inside as she saw him melt slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure...we could always go with the double photo..." He trailed as he looked into her pleading eyes. He wrapped his arms around her torso, careful to avoid the spiked belt she wore.  
  
Sondra brought her lips right to Yugi's ear. "But I'm so much better...." She whispered in his ear, a shiver running down Yugi's spine. She moved her head and was soon nose to nose with Yugi. Closing her eyes, she moved in for the killing blow, engaging him in a passionate kiss.  
  
'If you can't beat them....at least you can try by warming up to the cover designer...' Sondra thought as she smirked to herself.  
  
"Yugi, I sure hope you're not thinking about choosing lover over friend. You need to pick one of us-fair and square. If making out with you is going to get the cover, then heck, I'll do it." The strong, male voice caused Yugi and Sondra to jump apart, scared at the sudden break in silence.  
  
"Honda! Good to see you!" Yugi said as he blushed furiously.  
  
"So you're the competition?" Sondra asked in a snobby voice, looking him over degradingly.  
  
"Me? Competition? Pfft. No hon, you're looking at next month's cover model." Honda smirked at the scantily-clad goth chick sitting on the couch next to Yugi. He had to admit that she was hot, but still not good enough to get on the cover. "I mean, look at me. I am cover material. You're not. You have somewhat of a beer gut, you're short, your feet are huge, and your breasts are tiny!"  
  
"You little bastard!" she screamed in a shrill voice, causing both of the men to flinch. Launching herself off the couch, Sondra pounced on Honda. "Once I'm done with you, you won't be fit to be on the cover!" she yelled, flailing her arms wildly, trying to get in a good scratch or two.  
  
"HEY! Stop it you two!" Yugi shouted, quickly jumping off the couch and coming in between the sparring models. "I thought we decided that it would be a double photo! I can see it now, next months issue, you two back-to- back in your best goth outfits-Honda and Sondra! We'll sell millions and get tons of new buyers!"  
  
"A double photo? With THAT?! NO WAY!" both models shouted at the same time, glaring daggers at each other. Honda quirked a smile at that, but Sondra had to fight down her smile.  
  
"Look, it doesn't have to be decided right now. There's still a few weeks to think about it, ok? Until then, I owuld like it if you two at least TRIED to get along. If you don't, I might have to get different models entirely, even though you two are the best."  
  
"No! Don't get different models! I'm sure we can figure out something! R- right Honda?" Sondra asked meekly. It was one thing to be on the cover with someone, but entirely different if it wasn't her at all. She hoped, for her sake, Honda would feel the same.  
  
"Yeah, I supposed. Even though it would be better alone..." He muttered, scratching his head.  
  
"Alright then. Now, I'm going on a trip with a few of my friends and my grandfather. Since Honda is already going, it might be best if you went too, Sondra. That way you two could get bonding! Also we can get some more pictures with a totally different setting. The full moon will be around where we're going..."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa...rewind and freeze! You're inviting her too Yugi?! WHY?!?!?!?! I don't even know her, why why why?!" Honda stared open mouthed at Yugi, unable to believe that he actually invited that witch. They weren't even friends!  
  
"BECAUSE Honda, I want you two to get along. So what do you say Sondra?" They both turned to look at the girl, who had been silent for a few minutes.  
  
'Go on a trip with him?! No way! What is Yugi thinking! But...then again, I could totally win him over during this trip...' Sondra thought, considering all the possibilities. She soon felt intent gazes fixed upon her and looked up to see both of them staring at her.  
  
"So what do you say?"  
  
"Um....I think I'll go." She said uncertainly.  
  
"Great! Well, you two better get packing, we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Wait-where are we going?" Sondra asked suddenly, trying to decide what kind of clothes to bring. She recalled a nice black vampire-like dress that would be great for this trip...  
  
"It's in the states. It's a small state on the coast called South Carolina, or 'South Cackilacky' as some of them call it...strange."  
  
"South Carolina? Never heard of it....what's there?" She asked curiously. What could possibly be good enough to fly from Japan to there?  
  
"Nothing too special really, just a place there called Charleston. It's on the coast of South Carolina. It's a really nice place, I've only been there once thought. It's really old and historical. It's very interesting-they have ghost tours, carriage tours, all kinds of things!"  
  
"Oh...right, history...{how boring!} Is there a beach there?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll probably go. There aren't any sharks that I'm aware of, but if you look hard enough, you can see dolphins!"  
  
"Awesome! So how long are we staying?"  
  
"About a week I think. We might stay longer if there's more we want to do. My grandfather is paying for it all."  
  
"Gosh. Is he rich or something?"  
  
"You could say that. He owns a chain of hotels, some of which are in Charleston. So our hotel is free at least. Anyway, we're leaving tomorrow at six AM. It's going to be a long flight, so make sure to bring something to occupy you..." He noticed that Sondra was staring at him like he was crazy.  
  
"6 AM?! What the hell?!!"  
  
"You'll catch up on your sleep on the plane, I assure you. Plus we have to leave early, grandfather says so. He chose the time, not me. The flights are already reserved, so we can't change it. We'll be coming to pick you up in the limo early, so be ready. I'll give you a wake up call. Now then, Honda....where'd he go?" Yugi and Sondra turned around, searching for the lanky male.  
  
"He probably got bored and left. Does he know all this already?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah...that's probably it. Yes, he's known about it for a few days now. Anyway, I have to get going now, I have some more packing to do. Don't bother packing light, pack whatever you'll need. If you forget something, we'll just buy it. I'll see you tomorrow!" Yugi turned to leave, but changed his mind. "Sondra, wait!" He grabbed Sondra's hand and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him. Yugi used his free hand to tilt her chin up so that her face was nearer to his. Leaning over, his lips met hers for a moment.  
  
"Just wanted to say goodbye for now..." He trailed, slowly pulling away from her.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning." His footsteps echoed in the room as he walked away from her and out of the room.  
  
"Yugi, I WILL be on next months cover. If Honda just so happens to not be here at the time, then there will only be me for the cover. Only me..." she whispered to herself as a mischevious smile tugged on her lips.  
  
Anzu was waiting outside the model agency building in her purple Volkswagen Bug when Honda finally came out of the building. She tapped her foot impatiently as he took his time coming to the car and getting in it.  
  
"My god, what took you so damn long?! I've been waiting forever! I hate it when you do this. I was about to go shopping and then you call for a ride. What do you think I am, your slave?!"  
  
Honda flinched at her anger and began to rub his temples. Oh, what headaches she caused.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I'll try not to do it again. You're my love slave, and that's it darling." Honda leaned across the car towards the fuming girl. His lips grabbed hers in a passionate kiss, and he knew he was fully forgiven.  
  
A few minutes passed when they finally pulled apart to breathe.  
  
"Shall we continue this at my house?" Anzu asked him in a hopeful voice.  
  
"As long as I get home in time-I still have to pack. Are you done packing yet?"  
  
"No, not quite." Anzu turned the key in the car and the ignition sprang to life. Pulling out of the parking lot, she turned onto the highway and headed for her house.  
  
"It's just you, me, Yugi, his grandfather, Kaiba, and Jou, right? Perfect...me and you can get a room, Yugi and Kaiba can get a room, and his grandfather can go screw himself. It'll be perfect! Sou, fukari kiri da..."  
  
"Actually, someone el- wait a minute, Yugi and Kaiba?! He's not fuckin gay! I already told you that!"  
  
"Oh, whatever! He may not be gay but he's totally bi!"  
  
"Where the hell did you get that idea?!"  
  
"I was out shooting pool the other day and I SO saw him all over Kaiba!"  
  
"You must have been seeing things. Kaiba is so not bi."  
  
"I know, Kaiba's just gay."  
  
"NO, he is not!"  
  
"Look, I saw him and Yugi sitting there frenching each other! They were ALL over each other! It was amusing!"  
  
"Oh whatever! He was all over Sondra today, that bastard!"  
  
Honda found himself flying forward suddenly as Anzu slammed the brakes on.  
  
"What'd you do that for?!"  
  
"Who the fuck is Sondra and what's she to you?!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Oh...just that..."  
  
"JUST THAT?!?! AND WHAT IS 'JUST THAT'?!?!?"  
  
"She's another model at the agency. She my competition for next months cover. You'll meet her tomorrow--"  
  
"WHY?!!?"  
  
"Oh....right....she's coming on the trip with us." Honda gulped nervously as he watched for some sort of reaction from Anzu. She calmly resumed the car drive.  
  
"Well whoever this bitch is, I'll be watching you and her closely."  
  
"Why?! Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do. But you never know with her, she'll be trying to get you, I know it. Never underestimate the model chicks."  
  
"If you say so love."  
  
"And I do."  
  
Kaiba opened his large wardrobe doors.  
  
"What to pack...." He pondered as he stared at the closet full of white trench coats and black leather pants.  
  
Jonathon Mutou stared down at the pile of brochures for Charleston, South Carolina. He eyed one particular brochure that had a picture of the two Cooper River bridges that stretched two miles across the water, connecting Downtown Charleston from Mount Pleasant.  
  
Rummaging through the pile, he picked up a book called 'The Ghosts of Charleston.' He rifled through the pages until he found the story he was looking for, a story called 'The Cooper River Bridge.'  
  
"'...The green 1940 Oldsmobile plunged with it [the falling pieces of the broken bridge], all five of the Lawsons still in it, slamming into the cold February water and plummeting straight to the dark bottom of the Cooper River....The car remained in the river from February 24, 1946 until March 19, 1946 when the jaws of a huge grappling bucket dredging the river bottom caught hold of the cars' rear bumper and lifted it into the air. All five bodies were still in the car.'"  
  
"'Another freak accident occured only days after the lawson tragedy. 41 year old Marshall Cleveland, part of the construction crew restoring the bridge after the Nicarawagua Victory catastrophe, fell headfirst into the fresh concrete being poured to build up a damaged pillar. Cleveland was buried alive by thousands of pounds of wet cement...'"  
  
"Charleston....the Holy City....home of over 180 churches...yet filled with tragedy and ghosts and restless spirits." Jonathon shut the book quietly and set it back onto the desk and walked over the window. Rain splashed against the window pane, blurring out the outside world.  
  
"And so it was...." He muttered, turning away from the window.  
  
So ends the first chapter. The murder has yet to take place, but it will soon, veeeeeeery soon. Be on the lookout for clues to the murder, the murderer, and the reason behind it all. Stay tuned!  
  
Please review!!! 


	2. I'm NOT A Kleptomaniac!

Author's Notes- Big shoutout to my first and only reviewer so far: Starzie!! Kudos and big thanks!! - I live in Columbia...two hours away from Charleston. We went there over the weekend-it was pretty fun. I will live there one day! BWAHAHA! Yessss...it's probably best to lock you door...because when you least expect it, expect it! laughs evilly  
  
Now, it took me quite a while to figure out just how to have the murder happen. It's gruesome, it's cool, and it's half-not normal. So big kudos and thanks to my now 14 year old best friend, Leech!!! -  
  
Another huge shoutout to my other best friend, devilkitsune(mediaminer)/fiddleforlife(ff.net) for editing my first chappie! She's my editor and she's really great at it! She's done the editing for all the chapters to Confidential Pain (check it out!) and also her fanfics are the best! -  
  
On with the story then?  
  
PS- For those who don't know, Honda=Tristan, Anzu=Tea, Jou/Jounouchi=Joey, Jonathon Mutou=Grampa.  
  
THE YUGIOH MURDER SCENARIO  
  
Chapter Two-I'm NOT A Kleptomaniac!  
  
Sondra pulled open the top drawer of her bureau, rifling through the contents for the perfect bikinis to bring on the trip.  
  
"Ah! This one should do the trick! I wonder if it still fits..." She smiled as she examined it over. It was a two piece tankini covered in shiny silver stars over red and blue swirls. "Ugh...I tie knots too tight! Ever since that knot lesson on that first grade trip, my knots have always been super tight...oh screw it! I'll have Yugi untie it for me..." She couldn't resist the smirk that met her lips at the thought of Yugi holding her tightly on the bed...in their shared suite...the only thing separating them from each other being their easily-removable bathing suits...and then he'd kiss her on her shoulder before slowly untying her top...  
  
A ring errupted throughout the house, bringing Sondra's lustful thoughts to a sudden halt.  
  
"Damn those inconsiderate callers!" she raged as she stormed out of her room to answer the phone.  
  
"What?!" she screamed into the reciever, anger coursing through her veins.  
  
"Um...hey. It's Yugi. I just wanted to make sure you were getting packed...are you alright?"  
  
"Yugi!" She whispered upon hearing his voice-his strong sweet voice that would tell her everything she wanted to hear while they made love...  
  
"...and then go to McDonald's or Burger King. How does that sound?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Yugi, I was somewhat...dazed you could say. Would you mind repeating what you just said? Sorry!" She silently scolded herself for tuning out like that-how annoying she must sound to Yugi!  
  
"Yeah, it's ok! Anyway, I was saying that we-we being me and my grandfather- are coming around to pick everyone up around 5:30 since we're leaving at six. On the way we're going to stop somewhere to get breakfast, probably McDonald's or Burger King. Depends on what everyone wants. I know you're going to want one of those triple layered sundae's from Zesto's before we go!" Yugi's laughter rang out through the phone, hammering into Sondra's head.  
  
"Yes, well that all sound great, but actually no ice cream for me." She blushed slightly, recalling Honda's beer gut insult. She didn't think there was one, but if other people saw it, there was no way she'd be on the cover!  
  
"No ice cream? But you used to love it! Remember that time you got it all over you and then you couldn't finish the rest? It took forever for me to clean you up and then we had to go buy a new one for us to split at your insistance!" Sondra laughed, recalling this memory.  
  
"Wow...time has flown. I remember when we were just freshmen. You used to always bring your fake gun and use me as target practice!"  
  
"Yes, great times, great times. I haven't used my gun in a wihle-I guess ever since I started the magazine. I bet my aim is still true though!" Sondra noticed the amount of wistfulness in his voice, and she couldn't help but wish to return to those lowly freshmen days. Before when they were just innocent friends, when he didn't look at her as just a model, when she didn't look at him like he was the greatest person in the world.  
  
"I bet it is..." She muttered softly as tears began streaming down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away before her mascara began to run and she had a huge mess to clean up. "So anyway, I better get packing. I was just picking out my swim wear--"  
  
"Oh! Thanks for reminding me! I actually got you a bikini for the trip. I'm sure yours looks totally fabulous, but since you're going to be at the beach where tons of fans will be, I want you to wear something representing the fashion line. I just designed it yesterday and I'm about to finish it up. It's a little goth-I hope you like it!"  
  
"Oh, Yugi! You're such a doll! I never would of thought of that! I guess it would be important to represent the magazine...draw in more buyers. I'm sure whatever you made will be perfect!"  
  
"So you'll wear it then? Awesome. Charleston is probably going to be hot about this time of the year, so make sure to pack some shorts and summer clothes. If you have any Phreak clothes, I'd appreciate it tons if you brought them along too! I'd really like to chat longer, but I've got Cassandra coming over in a few minutes and I have to make sure dinner is ready. I'll talk to you later, ok?"  
  
"What? Cassandra is coming over?" Sondra felt her heart clench at the thought of her Yugi being stolen by that blonde bimbo.  
  
"Yeah, she has to pick up something I borrowed. But Kaiba's the one staying for dinner-he's staying over that way we won't have to go all the way to his mansion in the morning. So I'll talk to you later?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, yeah, later. Bye!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
Sondra put the phone back on the cradle with a happy bounce on her bed. So Cassandra wasn't going to steal her! And Kaiba wasn't a problem, he was just one of Yugi's guy friends. All was good, all was good...  
  
"Now the only person in my way is that damn Honda..." She murmered as she fell into a squelchy chair to think things over. "If only there was someway to get him the hell out of the way, then I'd be the only one available to be on next month's cover. So just...get him away...how though?" She sighed, trying to think of some way to get him out the picture. "I'll sleep on it." With that she reluctantly returned to her room to finish packing.  
  
"Do you HAVE to go?" Anzu whined, pulling off Honda's shirt, which he was struggling to put back on.  
  
"Anzu, I love you dearly, but we have to finish packing if we want to go on the trip!"  
  
"Do we HAVE to go on the trip?" She reluctantly freed his shirt from her grasp, only to grab one of his hands instead.  
  
"Yes! We do!" Honda turned to face the whining Anzu.  
  
"But WHY?"  
  
"Because! First of all, we get to be in a suite together-"  
  
"When we could just as easily be in here..." Honda sighed and leaned over to Anzu, who was sitting on the bed. She tilted her head up and gazed into his eyes with her sad, pleading ones.  
  
"That's true but..." He leaned closer to her soft, pale lips to give her a momentary kiss, which was soon changed into a deeply involved passionate one by Anzu. She softly licked his lips as he forcibly pulled apart from her.  
  
"But, I'm doing this for Yugi. He has to see that I'm the better model. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to be on next months cover and that's final."  
  
"So you're going to be spending half your time screwing Yugi?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Fuck no! He's NOT gay-or bi! Sheesh. The only one I'm screwing-well, anyway, I don't care what I have to do..."  
  
"This trip will be murder for Sondra, won't it?" Anzu asked as she laced her arms around Honda's torso.  
  
"If that's what it takes..." He once again found himself deeply involved with her mouth instead of getting dressed and leaving.  
  
"I'll help in any way you need me to..." Anzu murmered as she pushed Honda on the bed once again.  
  
"I love the way you're able to take over, love, but I REALLY need to be going now."  
  
Anzu stopped in the middle of unbuttoning his pants to fling herself away from him.  
  
"FINE! Go on, leave me here alone. Go on back to your house and pack your lousy bags. I'll see you tomorrow." Anzu turned away from him, insisting on giving him the cold shoulder unless he decided to stay. She felt warm breath on her shoulder, sending shiver down her spine. Turning to face him, she gave him a last kiss before he stood up and buttoned his pants back up.  
  
"I'm only across the street, kitty dearest."  
  
"Meow." She swatted at him playfully with her 'paws' as he continued to get dressed.  
  
When Honda was ready to walk out the door, Anzu had begun rifling through her wardrobe, throwing random outfits on the bed to be packed.  
  
"I'll see you later," He called, waving goodbye to her from the from the bedroom door. She reluctantly waved back and watched him as he walked out her door. A few moments passed before she heard the thudding of the front doors closing.  
  
"Sondra, why did you have to decide to come?" Anzu sighed as she walked over to her bureau. She carefully opened the third drawer.  
  
"Ooooh fudge nuggets!" She screamed as the handle fell off, regardless of how careful she had been. Sighing, she looked around the room for something to fix it.  
  
"Aha!" Her handy dandy drill was still in her room from when she was forced to fix her wardrobe door. Grabbing it, she went back to the drawer. Bending over, she lined up the screws with the screw holes and pressed the button.  
  
"It never fails to amaze me how this thing works!" She smiled, satisfied, as she screwed in the screw the rest of the way. She closed her eyes and grimaced as she tested the drawer-hoping it wouldn't fall and hit her toes for the fifth time this month. When it opened easily and without fail, she opened her eyes to admire her work.  
  
"Damn, I'm good at everything!" She smiled and kicked the drawer shut to resume packing.  
  
Yugi grabbed the handle to his grandfather's study and slowly crached the door open. Sticking his head in the room, he searched the rom for him, finally finding him at the window.  
  
"Hey grandfather! How's it going?" Yugi smiled and walked in the room the rest of the way, waiting for his grandfather to acknoweledge him.  
  
"How many times..." Jonathon Mutou said softly as he turned around to face Yugi, "Have I told you to knock before you enter my study?!"  
  
Yugi flinched at his grandfather's tone; he HAD told Yugi several times before to always knock.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!" Yugi blushed and bowed several times in apology, hoping his grandfather would forgive him.  
  
"Hmm. You're forgiven. Now then, what do you want?" He motioned for Yugi to sit in the chair across from him.  
  
"I-uh-well, Kaiba is c-co-oming to spend the night t-tonight..." Jonathon quirked an eyebrow at Yugi's sudden red face and stuttering manner. "And I was just wondering if you were going to join us for dinner."  
  
"Kaiba? The one coming on the trip? Why is he coming over tonight?"  
  
"We wanted to have some fun scr--" Yugi stopped suddenly, his face flushing a deep shade of red. "Have fun screening the photos for this months magazine!" He sighed contently at his quick recovery.  
  
"I see. No, just tell Donte to bring dinner up to me here-and tell him to knock. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes sir-I mean no sir! I actually wanted to tell you, Sondra is coming on the trip tomorrow too. She's the other model for-"  
  
"WHAT?! You invited another one of your damn friends?! What the hell do you think I am, someone who just lets random people come on what started to be a road trip and pay for everything?! I don't have the money to be paying for your sex toy to just tag along!"  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY SEX TOY!!!!" Yugi screamed furiously, surprising his grandfather.  
  
"Don't you raise your voice to me. Now then, go down and get ready to greet Kaiba. This Sondra can come along this time, but I expect you to pay for anyone else you may invite at the last minute."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now get out of my sight!" Yugi scrambled out of his chair and bowed once more to his grandfather before scurrying out of the room.  
  
"Boys will be boys..." He muttered as he watch the study doors shut. Sighing, he pushed back his chair and walked back over to the window, where he continued gazing out.  
  
A pair of long, slender legs came out of the white limo door, soon followed by the body of the one and only Seto Kaiba. He looked at the large house before him and nervously flattened the non existant wrinkles in his outfit. Turning back to the limo, he motioned for the chauffer to get his bags and follow him.  
  
He walked down the large, winding sidewalk, staring at the house the whole time. He wondered which room Yugi was in right now, and hoped his grandfather was in the one on the top floor. He shuddered at the thought of Yugi's grandfather-that man was scary! Kaiba hoped with all his heart that the grandfather wouldn't insist upon staying with them the whole trip. Of course, with a few calls from the all powerful Kaiba, he was sure there would be a way to lure Jonathon Mutou away from them for a while.  
  
"Hey Kaiba!" Kaiba turned in the direction of the voice calling him to see Yugi waving and running towards him fron the front door. He broke into a smile and waved back at Yugi.  
  
"You're early-not that I'm complaining! I see you're all packed for tomorrow?" Yugi beamed at him, then motioned for Kaiba and his chauffer to follow him in the house.  
  
"Grandfather doesn't want to be disturbed, so I doubt he'll come out of his study all night." Yugi and Kaiba pretended to wipe sweat from their foreheads at the same time, exchanging smiles and laughs afterwards.  
  
Once they had reached the inside of the house, Kaiba's chauffer bowed before leaving them alone.  
  
"Let's go on up to my room, kay? I'll race you!" Yugi began dashing up the stairs, Kaiba following closely behind.  
  
"No fair! You got a head start!"  
  
A few minutes later, the two boys had reached the room and collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Oh, there's someone else coming on the trip tomorrow-last minute invite. Her name is Sondra--"  
  
"That model in January's issue? With the--"  
  
"Eyeshadow? Yeah, her. She's coming along. She and Honda are competing for next month's cover. I can't really decide who to put on it, so I'm thinking about putting them both on there."  
  
"I'd pick Honda. Definatly better. I think Honda would be so mad if you picked a girl over him! Imagine his face!" Kaiba broke out in laughter imagining Honda all pissed off.  
  
"Yeah, Honda could be better. But I'll be watching them both during the trip to see who might be better. You never know!"  
  
Their conversation lasted a while before it was time for them to go eat dinner. When they returned to Yugi's room, Yugi pulled two bottles of beer out from his secret hiding place. They downed them quickly and were soon passed out in front of a Simpsons marathon.  
  
Honda heard a ringing filling the room; filling his head. He groggily reached over to his alarm clock and hit the snooze button, but the ringing continued. Turning over, he looked at the clock, hitting it again.  
  
"Shuddup you pieceacrap!" He muttered as the ringing drove into his head. Pulling the pillow out from under his head, he pushed it down on his face to try to drown out the noise. It continued. Groaning, he reached over, grabbed the alarm clock, and threw it across the room. He flinched as he hear it bang against the wall.  
  
The ringing stopped, and he sighed contently, putting the pillow back under his head. Just when he was about to fall asleep, the ringing started again. He gave an annoyed scream before jumping out of the bed to attack the alarm clock with his baseball bat. That's when he realized it was the phone, not the beaten and broken alarm clock that now lied in pieces.  
  
Reaching on the wall for the phone, he looked at the clock. When he threw it, it was only 5:05 am. Who the hell was calling this early?!  
  
"Whaddyouwant?!" He said groggily in the phone, puzzled at who was calling.  
  
"Honda! It's about damn time! Are you ready to--"  
  
"Easy, breezy, beautiful cover man!" A voice shouted in the background, causing both people to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Yugi? Kaiba? What the hell!?" He shouted somewhat agrivated by now. And what was with that cover man comment?  
  
"Sorry about that! Anyway, are you ready for us to pick you up? We need to get going."  
  
Honda suddenly remembered that the trip was today. His gaze flickered to his halfpacked suitcase and to the broken clock.  
  
"Er....yeah, I'm ready..."  
  
"Great! We'll be there in five minutes then! Ja ne!" Before he could protest, the dialtone met his ears.  
  
"Damn...knew I shouldn't have went over to Anzu's again..." He muttered as he hung the phone up and walked over to his suitcase. Surveying the floor, he picked up a heap of clothes and threw them in the suitcase. Shoving them in it so that it would close, he zipped it shut and put it on the floor.  
  
He ran a comb through his hair and put on a pair of shoes just in time for the beeping of a car horn outside his house. Scanning his room, he looked for anything else he needed to bring.  
  
"Bandaids!" He grabbed the box of bandages sitting on his dresser and shoved it in a pocket of his suitcase, then grabbed the suitcase and headed out the door, locking it behind him.  
  
When he opened the door to the limo, he saw everyone else already there.  
  
"Well, Honda, that attire is definatly what Phreak Like Me is looking for for their cover model," Sondra said in a sweet sing song voice, causing everyone else in the limo to laugh. Confused, Honda looked down at what he was wearing.  
  
He blushed furiously at what he saw and stared daggers at Anzu.  
  
"Of course! Haven't you read Best Of Fashion lately? This is so in!"  
  
"Really? I haven't seen anyone besides you wearing Teletubbies boxers!" Sondra began snorting at the last part and Yugi had to take away her margarita before she spilled it.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it? Oh, I see! You want me to take them off?" Honda made as if to pull off his boxers, but a screaming Sondra stopped him.  
  
"Eeeew! No! You freak of nature! Keep them on! They're totally better than whatever you're packing in there!"  
  
"Shut up bitch!" Anzu screamed, getting up to slap her.  
  
"HEY! Stop it everyone! Let's all try to get along, shall we?" Yugi said calmly. Anzu reluctantly sat down, Honda sitting down next to her.  
  
Sondra, satisfied with her comment, continued what she was doing before she was so rudely interrupted-staring at Kaiba. He wasn't as hot as Yugi, but he was a keeper. While she was drooling over him, she noticed him picking through the cupboards in the limo and discreetly slip a glass into his bag. As she continued to stare at him in confusement, the rest of the gang started to stare at him because she was staring at him.  
  
"What? What are you staring at?!" Kaiba said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, let's have a peek in your bag!" Anzu cried, a sudden realization hitting her. Kaiba made to grab his bag, but Yugi grabbed it first. Opening it up, he pulled out a glass, three spoons, and a fork. An audible sigh came from everyone.  
  
"Kaiba, PLEASE keep your klepto behavior to a minimum while you're on the trip!" Honda said exasperated.  
  
"What?! I'm so NOT a kleptomaniac!" Kaiba cried defensively.  
  
"Oh, right. That's why your silverware drawer is made up entirely of silverware from Longhorn's and other restraunts!" Anzu said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"And your plates are from Sticky Fingers and Applebee's!"  
  
"Don't forget the bowls from Olive Garden--"  
  
"And the glasses from Outback--"  
  
"You can't forget the towels from the hotels--"  
  
"And the mini fridge from that one suite--"  
  
"Alright alright! I get the point! I'll TRY to keep my kleptomaniacness to a minimum, jeez!" Kaiba yelled, giving in at last.  
  
"We're almost to the airport," Yugi said, changing the subject. "And then a loooooong flight and we'll finally be there!" The group cheered and toasted their margaritas.  
  
Author's Notes- So ends the second chapter. I decided to make it a lot longer than it was going to be that way I could finally get on with the story! So we had two chappies explaining everyone and everything, next up- entering Charleston!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
